


That of Tenacity and Terror

by RaeViMars



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeViMars/pseuds/RaeViMars
Summary: Despite his issues with authority and commitment, Hal likes to believe he’s a pretty loyal guy when it comes to playing a role in the Green Lantern Corps. However, when part of that role entails becoming a yellow lantern for Sinestro’s Corps, the lines admittedly begin to blur a little. Hal’s never been a fan of covert missions or acting like he actually wants to listen to Sinestro’s demands, but he tries to tough it out when it comes to having to choose between obeying the Guardians orders or losing his ring.Only problem is, Hal’s not exactly the best at having to keep at something that he’s not particularly fond of. Plus, it doesn’t help when his shiny new golden ring literally refuses to work with him like his green one did. Then, there’s the fact that basically every yellow lantern other than Sinestro and Soranik wants to kill him, which makes for a fairly stressful environment when he’s having to constantly watch his back. Heck, even Sinestro and Soranik might want to kill him for all he knows, honestly. Oh, not to mention that Hal’s never really had the best experience with the whole fear concept.When it comes down to it, Hal has three choices: adapt, bail, or get caught.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. A Long Time Coming

Nowadays, it wasn’t exactly a very good sign when the Guardians felt the need to summon Hal rather than just wait for him to make his usual check-in at Oa. In fact, something like that was generally a pretty bad sign. Like,  **real** bad. For the most part, it was usually prompted either by Hal doing something that allegedly warranted a scolding or thanks to there being some kind of universal threat showing up in the little blue dudes’ radar. Hal personally wasn’t sure which one he preferred considering the consequences of the scoldings weren’t ever exactly something that was easy to shrug off. 

Every once in a while, Hal would get called in when the Guardians felt the need to congratulate him on a job well done— but that usually only applied to times in which he’d recently helped fight off some kind of cosmic horror… which he hadn’t done in a while, so he, unfortunately, doubted it was that. Maybe they just wanted to congratulate him anyway for... what? Bringing in the occasional d-lister yellow, orange, red, or black lantern or something? They could just be bored and felt like having someone to talk to other than themselves. It was possible. Not probable, but possible. 

_ Here’s to wishful hoping.  _

“So what did I do this time?” Hal joked upon his entrance, the Guardians somehow looking even less amused than they had when he’d walked in.  _ Tough crowd. _ Hal cleared his throat. “Right. This is probably pretty serious, huh? Considering you couldn’t just, you know, holo-call me over the ring or whatever.” He wondered if they could tell he hadn’t exactly wanted to fly all the way out here on a moment’s notice. 

“The matters we called you here to discuss are too sensitive to be spoken about through the rings,” One of the guardians stated. “Given how it’s not guaranteed our calling would not be…” He trailed off. 

“Intercepted.” A female Guardian offered. 

“Spied upon.” Another one elaborated more bluntly. 

Hal raised a brow. “Has it gotten easier for our calls to be tracked?” Maybe that’s what this was about. 

“No,” The first Guardian answered. “We simply did not want to take a chance with risking this particular conversation being overheard.” 

All right, definitely serious stuff, then. “Okay,” Hal quizzically acknowledged, questioningly eyeing over the Guardians. “So what exactly is this conversation about?” 

The Guardians exchanged glances— briefly. “We need you to infiltrate the Sinestro Corps,” The blunt one answered ever so simply, turning his gaze back towards Hal along with the others. 

Hal’s expression fell. “You’re joking, right?” Hal asked despite being more than aware the Guardians weren’t the type to joke around in the least, earning unwavering stares accompanied by a silence that Hal was the first to break when scoffing, “Do you not remember I don’t exactly mix well when it comes to, ya’ know, yellow energy, or-” 

“Of course we remember,” The Guardian haughtily informed. “We did not mindlessly come to this decision; careful consideration was given towards the effects you presented during your encounter with Parallax. We are aware of the extensive influence the yellow energy has over you,” He continued with measured calmness. “Despite that, we’ve concluded that the potential benefits of this venture would vastly outweigh any possible drawbacks.” 

“You just came to that conclusion on your own without bothering to ask me first, huh?” Hal retorted in disbelief. 

“That’s what we called you here to discuss.” The female Guardian spoke up again. 

“This sounds less like we’re having a discussion and more like I’m being given orders.” Hal skeptically pointed out. 

“Perhaps you could consider this a pep talk instead, then, if that would be any comfort,” She calmly replied. “We would not have chosen you if we were not confident in your willpower. You have overcome fear many times before through sheer will and just the same we believe you can overcome any effects that may come with being near the yellow core to ensure you are not influenced by it.” 

“This  _ pep talk _ really isn’t that comforting, actually,” Hal frustratedly stated. “Considering this is the first I’m hearing about a plan you could have at least ran by me first.” 

“We are running this by you now,” The Guardian who had called him here said. “And we are also wasting valuable time in bickering over something that’s already been decided.” 

“Something that needed to be decided quickly,” The blunt one added. “And frankly would have apparently been decided upon much more gradually if we’d included you given how your current reaction is already causing an unnecessary delay in this conversation.” 

“So what, I just don’t get a decision here?” Hal questioned, arms crossing. 

“You are not being left without a choice,” The female Guardian assured. “If you would like, you could reject this mission in favor of returning to Earth instead.” 

Hal didn’t hesitate to say, “Okay, great, fine— that sounds good. I’ll go with that option and-” 

“Without your ring,” The first added, Hal falling silent and being at a loss for words for once. “We will give you a means of a safe travel to get back to your home planet, although we will keep your ring here with us,” A pause, Hal failing to speak, the Guardians not being met with his usual cheekiness. “We cannot keep lanterns who are unwilling to contribute to this corps when requested— that would allow room for ineffectiveness which we cannot permit. Only those who are unwavering in fueling their will towards our cause of upkeeping peace in the Universe are suitable wielders for the rings we offer; the power in those rings cannot be readily available to disobedient rogues given how the consequences that could potentially follow would be too dire.” 

“If you cannot find the will within you to comply with our cause, then we will not force you to offer something you do not possess,” The female Guardian stated before acknowledging, “We are aware it can be difficult to put the greater good above yourself, and it would be understandable if your will to do so has been worn down over the years with all the trials you’ve undergone. We appreciate the assistance you’ve given, but we will not ask for that assistance to be given blindly or without choice. If you need to retire, there is no shame in doing so now rather than down the road. We would acknowledge you’ve earned that regardless of the fact that we would admittedly prefer you staying alongside us a bit longer.” 

“I don’t need to retire,” Hal finally spoke up. “And my willpower’s not  _ worn down,” _ He informed somewhat irked. “I just don’t see why I have to be the guy to do this.” 

“The only Green Lanterns Sinestro ever considered friends rather than mere colleagues were you and Abin Sur,” She calmly began to explain. “And you along with his daughter are the only ones he’s adamantly and consistently attempted to compromise in hopes you would join his Corps,” She mused. “Given how Sur is dead and Sinestro’s daughter made the decision to stand by her father’s side, you are now the most applicable candidate for an infiltration of this nature.” 

Hal released an exasperated exhale, teeth gritting. “And what exactly would you want me to do if I did somehow manage to infiltrate Sinestro’s Corps?” 

“Find a flaw in the yellow energy core,” The first Guardian answered. “And destroy it,” Hal frowned at that in uncertainty, the Guardian noticing as much. “Sinestro was familiar enough with the green core that he nearly succeeded in destroying it during his initial rise to power. The damage he caused was substantial enough to make it appear null and temporarily sap the rings of their power,” His hands crossed over his lap. “It’s safe to say you’re more than familiar with our core given how you managed to unleash the power he’d subdued. If you could inspect their core closely enough with time, then you might be able to uncover vulnerabilities or even discover whether or not it parallels the green core’s own weaknesses in some way.” 

“I doubt Sinestro would let me get anywhere near the power source for his Corps’ rings.” Hal pointedly countered. 

“He likely wouldn’t,” The Guardian concurred. “Not at first, in any case,” He returned Hal’s pointed stare. “But with time he could very well trust you enough to at least allow you opportunities to not be constantly monitored and restricted. Better yet, there could very well be a chance he’d even give you free roam of his ship with enough effort and patience geared towards gaining his trust,” The Guardian held Hal’s doubtful gaze while acknowledging, “You would not garner his trust instantaneously, but you could certainly garner it gradually,” A pause, the corners of Hal’s mouth tugging downwards as the Guardian said, “You held his trust once before— you merely have to get ahold of it again.” 

“Yeah, well, we weren’t on opposite sides before,” Hal grumbled under his breath. 

“And as far as he’ll be concerned you will not be on opposite sides during your infiltration,” The Guardian said back without missing a beat. “If your efforts are fruitful, then he will believe he’s regained your utmost loyalty and not expect betrayal in the least.” 

“Deception will be integral.” The blunt one summed up particularly frankly. 

“Yeah, I figured as much,” Hal acknowledged, refraining from giving an eye roll. “Which means it would probably have to be, ya’ know, actually convincing.” 

“Obviously.” The Guardian confirmed, matching the irritation in Hal’s tone. 

Hal gave him a look. “I’m pretty sure just the idea of me suddenly wanting to go all buddy-buddy with Sinestro again out of the blue would make him more than a little suspicious.” 

“We are aware that accepting the offer you have so frequently refused would raise suspicion in him,” The first Guardian spoke. “Which is why you will not simply act as though your mind has been instantaneously changed without reason.” 

Hal just stared at him for a moment, eventually prompting somewhat impatiently, “Are you gonna’ elaborate on that, or…?” 

The Guardian paused— or maybe hesitated would be a better word… regardless, he was considering his words particularly carefully. “If you so choose to undertake this assignment, you will have to appear as a traitor to the Green Lantern Corps. We will be aware of your covert nature, but your colleagues and allies will be uninformed; if their lips were to loosen and let this plan slip out, it could make its way into the wrong hands and cause these efforts to be for naught while putting you in significant danger with Sinestro’s Corps. Absolute confidentiality of your role in this should be considered vital without exception.” 

“That means no telling Kilowog, Carol Ferris, John Stewart, that little earth league you’ve befriended, or anyone else about this,” The blunt one sternly added. “It stays solely between us and you.” 

“Your role as a traitor in our Corps would allow you to seek refuge within Sinestro’s,” The female Guardian further explained. “We considered other potential courses of action, but ultimately determined this one would come across as being the most believable since it would not involve you simply requesting to join Sinestro’s ranks without reason. He would not expect you to return to his side unless your hand was being forced to some extent, although you will need to keep in mind that behaving too begrudgingly in regard to joining his Corps could hinder your chances of garnering his trust. You will need to act as though you are adapting to his ideals with time without seeming too eager to change your mind or remaining unwaveringly stubborn for too long.” 

“Once the yellow core is destroyed, we will reveal your role in this to the Green Lanterns to ensure they become aware your role as a traitor was a ruse,” The first Guardian commented. “We have, however, considered the fact that they will likely engage with you during the time in which they believe you to be a traitor. We will demand you be brought in alive so that, if they do manage to catch you, you will not be critically harmed.” 

“What exactly would you be claiming I did to, uh, make me a traitor and all?” Hal warily asked. 

“We would accuse you of trying to start a mutiny,” The blunt Guardian answered. “That would likely be one of the most believable options given your tendency to be defiant.” 

“Well what if something happens to you guys when you’re the only ones that would know about this little spy-operation?” Hal questioned. “Who would tell the Green Lanterns I’m not actually a traitor then?” That earned narrowed stares. “Look, I know you’re all more than a little powerful or whatever, but I also know just as well as you do that you’re not  **completely** invincible. If there was, for some reason, something stopping you from revealing my role in all this when it’s over and done, then it would be my word against all of yours and I don’t know how convincing something like that would be in a case like this; there’s a good chance no one would believe me and just assume I was trying to pull a fast one with you gone and unable to say otherwise. Even if something happening to you isn’t that probable, it’s still possible and I don’t know if I like even a smidgen of those odds being off.” 

“That is a minuscule risk at best,” The Guardian dismissively brushed off in a dry tone. “It’s not as though you haven’t taken more treacherous risks for the Green Lantern Corps before.” 

“Who will take up my duties when I’m gone, then?” Hal persisted. “I can’t just-” 

“We will assign Kyle Rayner to take over your place here on Oa,” The first Guardian answered. “John Stewart could supervise your checkpoints throughout the universe and Guy Gardner would be permitted to upkeep your role on earth through working with the league you allied yourself with and watching over your home in Coast City.” 

They’d really planned this whole thing out, huh? 

Hal broodingly glanced down at his ring, a frown tugging at his features, hesitating before looking up at the Guardians. “When would I start if I did agree to this?” 

“Immediately.” The blunt one answered. 

Hal gave him an exasperated stare. “So what? I don’t have any time to decide whether or not I actually wanna’ do this?” 

The Guardians exchanged stares, the female one being the first to speak. “I see no harm in giving him one earth day to consider his answer.” 

The blunt one sighed and rolled his eyes, but the one that summoned Hal here concurred, “Very well. You have one day to return and give us your answer, Hal Jordan,” Twenty-four hours… somehow, that honestly just didn’t seem like enough time for something like this to Hal. “Until then, we bid you farewell.” 

Hal gave a nod of acknowledgment, finding that he didn’t have much to say back this time as he turned to leave, his contemplating mind being more preoccupied than his typically babbling mouth. 

Well this was probably going to be a damper on date night. 

Sure enough, Hal arrived fifteen minutes late. 

“Hey,” Hal greeted as Carol opened the apartment door. “Sorry I’m late, the Guardians kinda’ called me in at the last minute.” 

“It’s fine,” Carol shrugged off despite her tone implying otherwise, nonetheless pressing a kiss against his cheek and leaving a cherry-red lipstick stain. “Everything going okay with your sector?” 

Hal swallowed dryly. “Yeah, I guess?” He answered, following her inside and closing the door behind him. “There’s just some, uh, tension going on right now.” 

“Tension?” Carol questioned, walking towards the oven to take out the food she’d left on warm. 

“Yeah,” Hal confirmed vaguely, making a point of not elaborating and hoping she’d leave it at that. “Need any help?” 

“You can set the table and get the wine,” Carol said while placing a beef brisket next to a bowl of cut-up pineapple. “You need help with that tension?” She teased with a smirk. “I could always give you a massage after dessert.” Hal gave a half-laugh, forcing a smile as he placed the plates and silverware, Carol arching a brow at the lack of a reply. “You sure everything’s okay?” She asked, glancing up at him and noting he seemed to be making a point of not making eye contact with her. “Hal?” She softly questioned in concern, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, of course,” Hal lied, making his way towards the wine rack, Carol’s hand briefly lingering in the air before falling back to her side. “Why wouldn’t it be?” Rather than allowing her time to answer, he skipped to asking, “What kind of wine do you want?” 

Carol’s brow furrowed as she eyed Hal over in uncertainty. “P.X. Sherry.” 

Hal grabbed a dark red wine verging on black, looking over its golden label. “1980, huh? Fancy.” Then again, anything that wasn’t a pack of beer was fancy to him. “I like your dress, by the way,” He said while approaching the table. “It’s very-” Was it purple or pink? He couldn’t really tell. “-colorful.” Probably should have just gone with  _ beautiful _ or something. 

“Aren’t you a romantic?” Carol mused, setting down some peppered asparagus accompanied by lemons that had obviously been carefully placed in just the right order alongside the steamed vegetables. Hal was really going to have to step up his game for their next date night— his food never looked half as presentable… he just slapped it onto a plate. It still tasted good, though, and that was what mattered, right? 

“Sorry,” Hal mumbled, popping open the wine and pouring it into their glasses. “I’m a little…” He trailed off. 

“Distracted?” Carol prompted, Hal nearly pouring the wine up to the brim of the glass. 

“Crap. Sorry, yeah,” He sighed, setting down the bottle and picking up the glass to carefully pour some of the wine threatening to spill over into the other glass. “My bad.” 

“Do you want to talk about what the Guardians discussed with you?” Carol offered as she took out a tray of dinner rolls from the oven that Hal doubted were store-bought. She liked to make things from scratch, but he always just used Pillsbury or something. 

Hal swallowed thickly, hand frozen on the chair he’d started to pull out. “I might be gone for a while.” 

Carol paused, fingers flexing around the tray. “Oh,” Hal probably shouldn’t have just blurted that out. “Okay,” She said while closing the oven, trying to sound unfazed but not quite succeeding entirely. “When will you be leaving?” 

Hal pulled out the chair for Carol before making his way over to his own. “Probably within a day or two.” He noticed she had lit candles in the middle of the table as they sat down. Did she like candles? Maybe he should buy some for his place for their next date night. 

“Can I ask why?” Carol inquired, taking a sip of wine before even touching a bite of food. 

Should Hal even be telling her this? What if the Guardians wanted him to act like he wasn’t aware things were going to change soon? “It’s complicated.” Hal evasively answered. 

Carol had found a lot of things were complicated when it came to Hal. “You don’t want to talk about it.” She acknowledged more than asked, cutting into the brisket. 

“I don’t want to get you stuck in the middle of it.” Hal corrected, and dang it this was supposed to be a good night— date nights were supposed to be pleasant… These were the nights they were supposed to put their problems on hold and just enjoy each other’s company. This was probably going to be the last date night they had for a while and it had started to go downhill before he even got here. 

“Because it’s dangerous?” Carol guessed, scooping some asparagus onto her plate. 

“Because things are changing around Oa and-” Hal released a quiet exhale before wetting his lips. “And yes— right now things there might be a little dangerous.” 

“So you’re allowed to put yourself in danger, but I’m not?” Carol said while picking up a roll, voice verbally strained. 

“It comes with the job,” Hal reminded more quietly than anything. “You know that.” 

“And you know I’m not okay with that when you dive into something that might be so dangerous it’s too much for you to handle,” Carol replied without missing a beat, spilling some pineapple onto her plate. “Because you know I can handle myself, so if whatever is going on is bad enough that you feel like it might be too much for me then it’s probably too much for you, too.” 

“That’s not-” Hal sighed in frustration, not knowing how to keep the peace between them when the shred of peace they’d manage to salvage was being upheld by a sliver of trust, and now he couldn’t even be completely honest with her thanks to the Guardians orders. “I just don’t want to get you needlessly involved in this, all right? I can handle this on my own— if I needed your help then I would ask for it, but I don’t need it for this so there’s no reason for me to reel you into something that would be pointlessly stressful for you.” 

“So you need to be stressed about whatever this is about, but I don’t?” Carol questioned unconvinced, taking another sip of wine. 

“It’s a Green Lantern thing, so yeah— pretty much. If you needed to do, you know… a thing with the Star Sapphires or whatever then I wouldn’t pry if you told me it was your problem and not mine.” Hal stated while serving himself. 

“You would definitely pry.” Carol pointedly rebutted, setting down her glass and adjusting the rose-gold necklace around her neck that had a pink ring dangling at the end of it, the glow shining from it becoming uncomfortably warm as the chain seemed to tighten around her neck. 

Well she wasn’t wrong. “Okay, fine, that’s fair, but-” 

“This doesn’t have something to do with Parallax, does it?” Carol interjected. 

Hal’s fork froze above his plate, looking at Carol taken aback, meeting her questioning stare and failing to respond for at least a few seconds. “What? No. Why would this have anything to do with-” 

“The last time you went off on your own for years it was thanks to Par-” 

“That was different,” Hal denied. “I’m not-” 

“Yeah,” Carol agreed with more ice to her tone than usual. “You didn’t even bother telling anyone where you were going before,” Hal fell silent. “At least this time you’re giving me a warning, I guess.” She frustratedly acknowledged, gaze averting with a furrowed brow, her jaw setting and clenching up. 

“I know I didn’t really handle that the best way possible,” Hal acknowledged back. “And I’m trying to get better at this, I just…” Hal trailed off again. 

“I know you are,” Carol spoke up, her tone more measured but still strained. “I am, too,” She met Hal’s gaze, her frown shifting from anger to something a bit more solemn. “But we’ve both been trying for a long time, now— a really long time,” She held Hal’s stare, neither of them averting their gazes. “And it feels like we’ve managed to make some progress at least, but more than anything it feels like we’re just…” She shrugged. “Stuck at this point now.” 

Carol’s cooking was always good, but Hal wasn’t exactly hungry anymore despite the fact he’d only eaten a granola bar today. “If you need some time to yourself right now then I could leave.” He didn’t want to upset her more. 

“No,” Carol objected. “I want you to stay, I just-” Her gaze fell towards her lap. “Can we just try to have a nice night and talk about this some more in the morning after we’ve had some time to sleep on it? I don’t have any meetings scheduled for tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, ‘course we can” Hal assured, somehow feeling both a sense of relief and dread. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather than following the lore of a specific work pertaining to the Green Lantern Universe, this fic is set to include lore from various works centered around Green Lantern canons. This includes comics and other adaptations.


	2. The Cons of Being Deserving of Purpose

Hal groggily ran a hand through his hair, letting out a weary sigh and glancing at the woman laying with her back turned towards him on the far edge of the bed. He frowned, sitting upright as heavy eyelids fell shut and he massaged the bridge of his nose, considering his options here with a yawn. He could always try going back to sleep and hope another nightmare about Parallax wouldn’t wrench him back to reality. What time was it? 

Hal peered over at the clock beside Carol, trying to not shift around too much on the mattress in an attempt to not wake her up. _6:49 A.M._ **Great.** It was better than waking up at four in the morning, though; that had become the norm since Parallax- 

No. He didn’t need to dwell on Parallax. It sucked that he couldn’t even make it to 8:00 A.M. without waking up in a cold sweat since he liked sleeping in every once in a while, but it could be worse— at least he managed to get some amount of rest… even if he did tend to get less than four hours of sleep on a good night due to generally getting home after midnight thanks to his duties as a green lantern. On the bright side, he’d gotten more sleep tonight than he’d gotten in a while. On the not-so-bright side, he still felt drained to his core. 

Hal resisted the urge to give in to the familiar exhaustion that had settled in his bones, opting to reluctantly get up and not bother with laying back down. There was no use in trying to go back to sleep when he was fully aware that would just result in him lying awake the entire time and consequently wasting an opportunity to do something with that time. 

“Hal?” Carol mumbled as he pulled up his jeans, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “What time is it?” 

“It’s not even seven yet,” Hal quietly answered. “Sorry— I didn’t mean to wake you,” He pulled a shirt over his head while saying, “Go back to sleep if you want, yeah? I’m not leaving yet; I can just watch T.V. or something until you get up.” 

Carol released a tired exhale, nonetheless sitting up. “I’m already up,” She shrugged off with a yawn; she could never manage to go back to sleep after waking up, anyway. “You want me to make breakfast?” 

“I can make it,” Hal offered, securing a belt around his jeans. “You wanna’ go to the park after we eat?” He might as well enjoy what would likely be his last day on earth for… what? A month? Six months? A year? Over a year? Maybe even a couple of years. Maybe more than that. This could go so many ways.  **Too** many ways. He liked being a little spontaneous, but this was really taking it to the extreme. 

“Maybe after we, you know…” Carol trailed off as she pulled a robe around herself before mumbling, “... talk.” 

Oh. So she remembered what they’d discussed last night, huh? “Sounds good.” Hal acknowledged, a part of him wishing that piece of the conversation had been washed away and forgotten with all the wine they’d drank. He wasn’t exactly good at confronting stuff like this. Maybe she’d get a call for an emergency meeting or something. Would she blame him for having to go back to Oa instead of waiting on her to get back? She probably wouldn’t appreciate it if Hal avoided this little  _ talk _ for months or possibly even years. Plus, she wasn’t fond of him having a habit of failing to stick around for a proper farewell. In his defense, goodbyes weren’t exactly something he was good at whatsoever. That was probably a pretty crummy excuse on his end though, huh? 

At least Hal was good at making a decent enough breakfast. That could always help smooth things over, right? 

“How long would you be gone?” Carol asked, pushing around the scrambled eggs on her plate with a fork. 

Okay, so maybe breakfast couldn’t  **completely** get rid of a problem this time. 

“If I’m being optimistic?” Hal said, picking up a piece of sausage. “Maybe a month.” 

“And if you’re being pessimistic?” Carol prompted, taking a sip of orange juice. 

“Possibly a few years,” Hal admitted, Carol’s fingers flexing around her glass. “But realistically I’m hoping maybe something more like… I dunno’... half a year to a year?” 

“So you could be back in a month or in, what?” Carol set down her fork, looking up at Hal. “Two years? Five? Ten? More than that?” 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure it would only be a little over one year at most,” Hal tried to assure. “But-” 

“But you’re not certain,” Carol stated more than asked. 

Hal averted his gaze, rubbing the side of his neck. “Yeah, pretty much.” 

Carol’s brow furrowed as she broodingly studied Hal, arms crossing. “Even a year would be a pretty long time, Hal.” 

“I know,” Hal said, not knowing what else to say as he settled for just taking another bite instead. 

“I don’t know how you expect me to react to something like this,” Carol commented, salting the scrambled eggs and pursing her lips. “When you won’t even explain what’s going on,” She glanced up at him. “You’re obviously avoiding telling me something and that’s not exactly comforting, Hal,” Her fingers twitched around the salt shaker as she tried to maintain a tone of measured calmness. “Considering the last time you were so secretive about having some grand role to play for the Guardians-” A pause, Carol swallowing thickly, Hal noticing the way her hand shook as she lowered the salt. “-it was thanks to Parallax getting a grasp on you and-” 

“Can we not talk about Parallax right now?” Hal interjected as his grip flexed around his fork, Carol falling quiet. “It doesn’t have anything to do with what’s going on in Oa right now,” Parallax was the last thing he wanted to talk about when he was about to join the Sinestro Corps. “That’s not what this is about.” 

“Then what is it about?” Carol interrogated while pushing her plate off to the side and focusing her attention on Hal, trying to get a better idea of what was going on with him so she could figure out how to best approach this and maybe even help. 

“It’s complicated.” Hal evasively reiterated, taking a sip of coffee and leaving it at that— or at least trying to leave it at that. 

“I've got all day,” Carol stated, not understanding why Hal wouldn’t at least try to explain what was happening on Oa in the slightest. 

“Well I don’t,” Hal informed, matching Carol’s aggravated tone. “And even if I did, I still wouldn’t be able to explain what’s going on in a way that makes sense, all right?” He began paying more attention to cutting up his food than he did to meeting Carol’s stare. “Honestly? There’s too much I wouldn’t be able to delve into that you’d need to know if you’d want it to make sense.” 

Carol stared at Hal in disbelief. “We’ve known each other since we were eight, Hal. We-” 

“Yeah, I’m kind of aware of that, Carol,” Hal interjected a bit more frustrated than intended, more strained than angry. 

“Then why are you acting like I’m just some rando you can’t confide in?” Carol snapped back. “You know I can keep a secret. We’re partners— we should be able to talk things like this out; too many secrets don’t make for a good relationship and the last thing we need to do is backtrack right when we’ve finally managed to achieve some sense of normalcy,” A beat, Carol quietly emphasizing, “I don’t want us to lose the progress we’ve made because of this.” 

“You knew confidentiality and long absences could be part of the job,” Hal replied, letting his silverware clatter to the plate. “You knew that before we made this whole thing official,” He looked up at Carol, her frown deepening at that. “And I’m not saying that’s fair, okay? I’m not saying you should be fine with being kept in the dark like this because I get that it’s B.S. and I get that you deserve to be in the know when it comes down to it because whatever I’m involved in affects you. Being blindsided would freak pretty much anyone out and I wouldn’t be pulling something like this if it wasn’t a game-changer that could actually make some real, you know… change,” Hal placed his palm over Carol’s rigid hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. “If I could tell you what’s going on I would, but it’s not that simple and I don’t like that any more than you do. I just need to go smooth some things out and as soon as that’s done I’ll be able to come back and explain everything, okay?” 

“Hal, I can’t keep doing this,” Carol objected, hand withdrawing. “I can’t keep trying to just shrug it off when you suddenly up and leave while I’m left waiting here and wondering if it’ll be a month before you come back or several years,” Antsy fingers fidgeted around the pink ring hanging from her neck. “It’s not fair that you have to deal with stuff like this, but it’s not fair that I have to be reeled into it, too,” Her hand curled around the ring. “I love you— you know that,” A pause, Hal remaining quiet as she continued, “But I can’t keep this up if all the progress we’ve made here is just going to be chucked out the window this… frequently,” She swallowed thickly, releasing a weary sigh. “I- I appreciate that you told me this time instead of just running off without a word, okay? I really do,” She chewed on her lower lip. “But if we’re going to be a thing then I can’t keep losing you like this when every second you’re gone I’m dreading something awful’s happened to you; I could handle you being gone for a little over a year. Maybe even two years. But possibly more than that? With barely any way of communicating at best? Without even knowing why you have to do whatever it is you have to go off and do? I don’t know if I can do that again, Hal,” Carol felt the ring burn against the palm of her hand, hesitantly adding, “I mean, I’d be willing to give it a go if you knew for certain that this would be the last time a thing like this would happen, but I’m guessing that isn’t the case.” 

The Guardians would never swear as much and Hal wouldn’t give up his role as a green lantern to retire— Carol was more than aware that the Corps and the universe always came first to him… 

“It could be the last time I’d need to do something like this,” Hal spoke up. “But I wouldn’t be able to guarantee that.” 

Carol had figured as much. “And I can’t go with you?” If she could just go with him then they could work through this— together. 

“Not on this one, no.” Hal quietly confirmed. 

“Would we at least be able to stay in touch?” Carol asked, because if they could keep up with each other on a regular basis at the very least then  **maybe** they could make this work. 

“I don’t know,” Hal admitted, honestly doubting as much considering going undercover probably meant avoiding any prior attachments who may be considered the enemy; Carol wasn’t a green lantern, but she wasn’t an ally of Sinestro either and had even assisted Hal in thwarting him a while back. Heck, Hal might not be interacting with anyone but yellow lanterns for a while. 

“I can’t spend a life with someone who’s not there more often than they’re around, Hal.” Carol softly stated, her hand falling away from the dimming ring around her neck. 

“That’s fair,” Hal acknowledged, more than aware something like this had probably been bound to happen despite neither of them addressing it until now. “Do you want to, ya’ know… take a break or something?” He rubbed the side of his neck, still feeling like they were walking on eggshells to an extent. “Until I get back or whatever,” Then again, maybe they needed to do more than just take a break. “I mean, if you, uh, find a guy or something while I’m gone, then-” Then how would Hal feel about that? When they’d first started messing around with each other it was fun and all, but Carol had expected more quality time for shenanigans while Hal had just wanted to keep things casual for the most part. That initial relationship had progressed into something a little more serious and intimate though, and now Hal was a lot more hesitant to break things off with Carol than he would have been at the start. “Then that would be fine,” Hal finally assured even though he wasn’t really certain he’d be fine with that, but he wasn’t about to act like this was just up to him. “And if you don’t find a guy and I don’t find anyone then maybe we could pick up where we left off or something.” Hal personally doubted he’d find anyone on this mission since yellow lanterns weren’t really his type, but hey— you never know. 

“Honestly? I feel like that would be the best way to go right now,” Carol confirmed, Hal not quite feeling bummed and definitely not relieved or… anything, really— he honestly didn’t know how to feel about this; the Guardians hitting him with a mission like this was honestly just kind of making him feel too distracted to focus on much else. “I will still be waiting for you, though,” She assured, placing a hand on Hal’s arm. “It’s not like I’m about to throw out everything we’ve had just because we’ve decided to be, you know…” She searched for the right words. “Friends without benefits or whatever.” They’d been a little more than that, but when it came down to it things just tended to clash between them rather than work out whenever they were anything but friends. 

Carol didn’t  **want** to break up, but she didn’t want to pursue something that might very well bring more absence than any notion of love. 

Maybe things would have worked out if Hal hadn’t had the weight of the Corps placed on his shoulders and the Star Sapphires hadn’t played a role in fueling Carol’s dependency issues— and if Hal didn’t have commitment issues… and if they’d started seeing each other at a time in which they were both a little more stable considering Hal had started off kind of immature while Carol had been a little clingy and they'd both had abandonment issues that they’d handled in  **really** different ways that  **seriously** clashed. Okay, fine, there were a lot of  _ ands _ . Point is, their on-and-off relationship had a much rockier foundation than the solid friendship they’d had growing up. Maybe being just friends would be the way to go when everything was said and done. Why try to mess with a good thing by adding something that just didn’t work to the formula? They’d given it a go that just so happened to apparently be at the wrong time and they couldn’t really fix that or the lingering problems it had caused. No use in regretting something they’d done when they were young, eager, and naïve. 

… Okay seriously why was this bothering Hal so much? Usually, he was the one to break up thanks to a lack of wanting to commit. Shouldn’t he be feeling relieved that he didn’t feel like the bad guy here for once? Not that Carol was the bad guy— he really couldn’t blame her for finally doing something they probably should have done a long time ago. Heck, she was probably more torn up about this than he was considering he hadn’t even said the  _ l-word _ back to her yet. She deserved to find someone that did more intentional good than unintentional harm, but Hal- 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

Hal wouldn’t have anyone to come back to in that sense if she did find someone. 

No— that was selfish. Hal didn’t want to be a jerk about this. He knew what he’d been signing up for when he’d agreed to take the ring and it wasn’t as though it was Carol’s fault that she deserved someone who could actually stick around… he wasn’t about to blame her for addressing something that needed to be addressed even if it sucked. 

Like she said— she’d still be waiting for him… just not like  **that.**

“That’s fair.” Hal acknowledged, honestly just not knowing what else to say. 

Carol frowned, taking a bite of scrambled eggs. “The food tastes good.” She commented despite the fact it had gotten cold. 

“Thanks,” Hal mumbled, poking at some jelly that had slid off his toast with a fork. 

They continued their meal in silence, neither speaking until they began washing dishes, Carol suddenly dropping the silverware she’d been scrubbing into the sink and turning to abruptly wrap her arms around Hal, burrowing her face against his shoulder. “Promise you’ll be safe?” She didn’t know what was coming, but if Hal was being this secretive about it then it couldn’t be good. 

Hal froze, just standing there for a moment before placing a plate off to the side so he could pull her closer, pressing a kiss atop her head while quietly assuring, “I’ll be fine.”, despite not being so sure. There were… a lot of ways this could go with all the unknown variables he was facing when diving into something as risky as this. 

Carol’s brow furrowed as she wearily released a shaky exhale, not wanting to lose 

someone she’d been at the side of since childhood. “Just be careful and remember that earth needs you, too, all right?” 

“I’ll be careful,” Hal reassured. 

Or at least as careful as he could be with something like this. 

Hal finished helping with cleaning up the dishes before attaching his lantern to his belt and taking his leave, figuring it would be better to get to Oa with some time to spare so he could talk things over with the Guardians more so; he didn’t want to risk going in blind if he could help it— the more prepared he was for this the better. 

Hal barely got down the hall leading to the Guardians before an all too familiar lavender-skinned woman came into view, her pearly white eyes brightening at the sight of him. “Jordan!” She greeted, perking up with a grin and greeting him by holding up the sword-shaped construct she’d been carrying as though to wave before allowing the glowing green weapon to vanish as she approached him. 

“Hey, Omoto,” Hal said, forcing a smile and hoping she couldn’t tell he was kind of having a little bit of a crisis. “How’ve you been?” 

“I've been well, and yourself?” Laira Omoto replied, brushing back a strand of fiery red hair and adjusting her long ponytail that reached below her calves, Hal noticing she’d gotten a new emerald shoulder-pad armor piece that was engraved with obsidian-black designs; it looked like the Guardians must have been pleased with how well she’d been handling her sector lately or something. 

_ I’ve been better. _ “I’ve been good,” Hal lied as convincingly as he could manage to, not really wanting to bother with having a bunch of small-talk right now when he had more important stuff to attend at the moment— even if it had been a while since he’d seen Laira. She seemed to be doing really well… that was good. 

“Are you coming with us today?” Laira asked, extending her hand. 

Hal arched a brow, shaking the offered hand. “Coming with you?” 

“Yes, the Guardians are sending us to Varva to intercept Sinestro’s Corps,” Laira confirmed with a firm grip, the pair allowing their hands to fall back to their sides. “The Guardians received intel suggesting there’s a high chance the yellow lanterns are planning a raid on my mentor’s planet today. We’re not sure what exactly it is that they’re looking for there, but the Guardians suggested taking precautionary measures in order to stop them before they even manage to get as much as a foot in the door.” 

Well that was certainly news to Hal. “I haven’t received my orders for the day, but I’ll come help out if I can.” 

A relieved smile tugged at Laira’s lips as she gratefully acknowledged, “I appreciate it,” Her head tilted, politely asking, “How’s Ferris?” 

“She’s-” Hal hesitated, Laira arching a jagged brow. “She’s fine,” Hal settled on shrugging off, not in the mood to discuss a breakup that had been the icing on the cake for a B.S. day like this. “I, uh, I should probably get going,” He said, walking around her and earning a quizzical stare. “It was nice seeing you, Omoto.” 

“Nice seeing you, too, Jordan,” Laira replied with a frown while watching him walk down the hall, hesitating to turn and go her own way. 

Hal was sleep-deprived, just had a breakup, and was getting ready to go on one of the most daunting missions he’d ever been assigned so he wouldn’t lose his ring and everything he’d put into this Corps— he personally felt like that warranted a less uppity behavior than usual… 

“You made it back on time,” The bluntest Guardian commented before Hal could even manage to take two steps in. “And with some time to spare, at that,” He dryly added as though he found it surprising. “Good to know you’ve improved your lack of punctuality,” A beat. “Unless your promptness was just a fluke, of course.” 

“Okay,” Hal spoke up, not exactly wanting to have such a crummy send-off. “I get it, all right? Point taken.” Geez, what was this one’s problem? He always seemed to have something to berate Hal for. Heck, he was probably the one who proposed this B.S. mission to the other Guardians. 

“Some of your brazenness, however, evidently remains.” The Guardian chastised, Hal rolling his eyes and causing the other’s lips to part once again and- 

“Have you made a decision?” A female Guardian asked before the other one could direct another quip at Hal. 

“Almost,” Hal answered somewhat hesitantly. “I had some more questions I wanted to ask before I make a sure-fire decision.” 

The first Guardian who had spoken gave a scoff.  **“More** questions? You already wasted precious time with pointless inquiries during our last meeting! What more could you possibly want to know?” His arms crossed as he scolded, “Whatever happened to following orders with no questions asked? Why do we even allow a mere human to question the likes of our judgment? We ought to just-” 

The female Guardian raised her hand after waiting a little too long for Hal’s liking, the other pursing his lips and begrudgingly holding his tongue. “Hal Jordan would be doing us a great favor by accepting such a crucial mission,” She reminded ever so calmly. “He has every right to ask us whatever he pleases to ensure he fully understands the weight that would come with undergoing the task at hand.” She gestured for Hal to continue. 

“Thank  **you,”** Hal pointedly replied, giving the blunt Guardian a look before returning his gaze to her and asking, “How long would I have to infiltrate Sinestro’s Corps?” 

“Until you’ve managed to destroy the yellow core.” She patiently answered. 

“Obviously,” The blunt one mumbled before adding, “We cannot determine a guaranteed timeline for this mission, although we assume it could potentially take you approximately six earth months to five earth years.” 

That sure was a pretty vast time window. “What if I get to a point where it becomes clear I’m not gonna’ get anywhere with trying to destroy the core?” Hal questioned. “Then what? Do I just keep up this facade for, what? Ten years? Twenty? Thirty? More than that? I wouldn’t exactly be able to do it forever considering I don’t, ya’ know, really share the whole immortality thing you guys have got going on.” 

“We’ve determined you would need to be adamant about pursuing this goal for at least six earth months to test the waters,” She informed, leaving no room for debate about that. “After that time has passed, we will find a way to contact you in order to further determine whether you should continue or cease this venture. We would not force you to partake in a task if it became apparent doing so would be fruitless.” 

So the Guardians could basically just keep dragging this on for as long as they wanted to. Great. “And if you decide I do need to  _ cease?” _ Hal questioned. “Would I lose my ring for not managing to destroy the yellow core?” They were already threatening to take it away if he refused this order, so what would happen if he failed to carry it out? Would that justify an assumption that he may not be worthy of the ring? Of the Corps? 

“If such a case were to happen, it would only be reprimanded if you purposefully failed the task at hand,” She assured. “So long as you put your all into it, you will have no need to fear punishment being bestowed upon you by our hands.” 

Oh, so he just had to worry about possibly facing ruthless punishment from Sinestro’s Corps if he got caught, huh? Peachy. “How would I touch base with you once the six months are up?” Hal sighed, not liking the sounds of this whatsoever. Then again, the Guardians never really seemed to care about whether or not he liked the sounds of literally anything they said. 

“You would not,” The blunt one firmly stated. “We would seek you around that time frame.” 

“Suspicions would be raised if you were caught contacting us,” The female Guardian explained. “Us reaching out in an attempt to reason with rogue green lanterns, however, is not unheard of; if you were discovered during a conference, we could make it seem as though you were rejecting our advances rather than reaching out to us.” 

“What if I find a way to destroy the yellow core early-on, though?” Hal asked, arms crossing. “Do I just basically wait six months to tell you I’m ready for backup and stuff? Or are you expecting me to destroy it  **and** get out of there on my own?” 

The Guardians exchanged glances, the one who had summoned Hal yesterday speaking up to say, “In that case, you may contact us through a means of your ring. However, you must conceal your reason for contacting us in case you are unknowingly being observed. Perhaps you could act as though you are contacting us to mock us and we will take that as a sign to send assistance.” 

“You should not contact us under any circumstances outside of that.” The blunt Guardian spoke. 

“Unless- and only unless- Oa itself is undoubtedly being targeted with plans for an attack that you believe would overwhelm us.” The female one added. 

Simple enough… oh who was Hal kidding? None of this was going to be simple in the least. “Why now?” Hal couldn’t help but ask, his curiosity getting the best of him. “The yellow core’s been around for a good while now,” He began to elaborate. “So why do you suddenly want it to be destroyed out of the blue?” Was something prompting this sudden decision? 

“After much careful consideration, we have determined that destroying the source of fear fueling Sinestro’s tyranny is integral if we want to move forward with working towards creating a peaceful universe. It has become clear that this is the only way to absolutely succeed in ensuring as much can be achieved given how all the other actions which have been taken against him in the past only provided temporary relief. Even if we did manage to subdue Sinestro permanently, another could simply take his place unless the power he uses as a means of fear-mongering is destroyed,” She answered, looking Hal over as she inquired, “Do you have any further questions?” 

Hal hesitated— briefly. “Yeah, one. What happens if being around the yellow core overtakes pretty much any sense of, you know, rationality or whatever like Parallax did? If I’ve been compromised by being latched onto by something this energy source created, then who’s to say I won’t become compromised by just being around the core of it long enough?” 

“You have one of the most prominent senses of willpower that we’ve come across in all our years of governing the universe, Hal Jordan,” The summoning Guardian stated with utmost confidence. “Your stubborn defiance that comes with questioning every task you’re presented with is more than just a mere flaw— it is also a means of defying that which tries to trick you into subduing your own will by instead remaining alert. Such an aspect makes you an ideal candidate for putting the odds more so in your favor during this mission.” 

Hal hadn’t felt like the odds were in his favor when Parallax skewered, warped, and distorted every ounce of defiance he had into something that rejected his entire being. He hadn’t felt like the odds were in his favor when that  **parasite** took control of his very core by turning his mindset into something else completely. He hadn’t felt like the odds were in his favor when that  **thing** forced him to repetitively relive his most traumatic moments until he became numb to something that was supposed to be solemn and then spat on it even more by throwing some new terrifying scenarios into the mix just so it could keep him distracted and subdued. He hadn’t felt like the odds were in his favor when it coiled and burrowed itself around him in ways that made Hal unsure as to where exactly  **he stopped** and  **Parallax began.** Hal hadn’t felt like the odds were in his favor when Parallax unraveled him so it could reconstruct and  **become** him while making  **them** start anew in the worst ways possible. He hadn’t felt like the odds were in his favor when he found himself too desensitized to care about those he was harming around him as Parallax treated him like a  **puppet** on a stage wrought with destruction. The odds hadn’t been in Hal’s favor when the Guardians allowed that to go on for years without intervention because they were too cautious of something that could very well take away the immortality they claimed to possess. 

But hey, apparently the odds were in Hal’s favor this time because the Guardians said so, right? 

“When do I start?” Hal asked, because regardless of the spats he had with them he was still a green lantern through and through— and green lanterns had to help guard the universe alongside the Guardians… regardless of how inconvenient that could get; per usual, this was for the greater good, and that’s what mattered. 

The Guardian who had offered words of reassurance looked pleased. “You and Boodikka will accompany Laira and her mentor to Varva to intercept Sinestro’s Corps. During this mission, we’ll relay a holo-declaration stating that you have been deemed a traitor and demand that you be brought in alive for questioning. When your fellow lanterns attack you in an attempt to restrain you for as much, you will flee towards either Sinestro or his daughter in hopes they will take pity on you due to your past fellowships and, if all goes well, grant you refuge among their Corps.” 

“And if that doesn’t work?” Hal questioned, brow quirking. 

“Then you will allow your fellow green lanterns to take you in and we will determine whether or not it would be worthwhile for you to make another attempt,” He answered, hands folding over his lap. “Is this acceptable to you?” 

Hal doubted it would matter if he said no. “As acceptable as it can be, I guess.” 

The Guardian inclined his chin. “In that case, you may be on your way. Good luck, Hal Jordan.” 

If Hal was going to be trying to deceive someone as sly as Sinestro, then he’d probably need all the luck he could get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to establish Hal’s role as a green lantern before delving into his transition of becoming a (covert) yellow lantern in order to make that transformation and how he deals with it more meaningful. Relationship development between Hal and Sinestro is absolutely intended to be a primary theme in this fic, although I’d also like to take the time to alternate between fleshing out their characters both individually and simultaneously in order to add more depth to that relationship. I’d also like to explore how the progress (and regressions) between them influences the world and characters around them to provide a richer sense of realism for them to build more complexity upon. 
> 
> That being said... you guys ready for a certain someone potentially showing up in the next chapter? ;)


	3. A Rocky Transition

Hal began to wonder if he might need a lot more than luck when he boarded the emerald aircraft that Laira and the others were preparing for takeoff. These were seasoned lanterns who were just as experienced as he was— their skills practically matched his own… having to evade the three of them on this mission wouldn’t exactly be easy. 

“Jordan?” A lilac-skinned woman with wavy black hair that flowed down to her lower back said taken aback, her brow somehow quirking despite not really having- well… eyebrows. She didn’t really have a nose either outside of, like, snake-like nostrils, but that was beside the point. 

“Hey, Boodikka,” Hal greeted, wearily offering a smile to the alien with high cheekbones that were sharp enough to be somewhat intimidating— or maybe it was the slits connecting from the corners of her lips to her jaw that could unhinge and reveal a mouthful of fangs that were a little intimidating. “The Guardians wanted me to tag along. You good with that?” 

For someone with such a frightening mouth, Boodikka somehow managed to have a soft smile— maybe it was the huge and gentle pastel-green eyes that lacked pupils or something. “Of course we are,” She allowed the spiked glowing green constructs that resembled clawed gauntlets on her hands to disperse, reaching out to clasp his shoulder and give a squeeze. “It’s good to have you on our team today. Battling Sinestro is always…” She trailed off, her gaze and hand both falling away from Hal as her expression fell into a frown. 

“Yeah, I know,” Hal acknowledged, more than aware that she and Sinestro had been partners on a number of missions before he turned on the Guardians and went yellow— they’d known each other well before Hal had even met Sinestro, at that… “I’ll deal with Sinestro, all right?” Hal placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You just focus on leading the reinforcement with Laira.” 

Boodikka felt a grateful smile tug at her mouth. “Thank you, Jordan,” She glanced over at the cockpit. “Laira’s mentor will fly us there and she’ll be acting as co-pilot,” She made her way over to a ladder leading towards the upper floor of the ship. “You and I can monitor the weapon station while Rrab maintains morale amongst reinforcements down here.” 

“Wait, Rrab?” Hal questioned taken aback. “Arisia Rrab?” Boodikka gave a nod before climbing up the ladder. “She’s coming with us?” 

“Yes, as a leading reinforcement,” Boodikka answered, pausing to look at Hal. “Would you rather stay down here with her? I could manage the weapons station with a different recruit.” 

“No, I can help with the weapons room, I just…” Hal trailed off. 

Boodikka’s head tilted. “Just?” 

“Arisia’s really young, Boodikka,” Hal pointed out more than a little concerned. “Should she really be coming with us on a mission like this? 

“The Guardians deemed her as being prepared given the adequate training you granted her,” Boodikka replied with a shrug, continuing up the ladder as Hal approached. “They seemed to believe she is ready for the tasks you prepared her for.” 

“Seriously?” Hal asked in disbelief, following Boodikka up the ladder. “She barely managed to pass her training,” Boodikka maneuvered to the top, the tall woman reaching down to give Hal a hand up. “I mean, she’s basically still getting used to her ring and honestly has a long way to go when it comes to controlling her willpower,” He shut the hatch leading to the deck below. “She’s not exactly ready to go up against a bonafide yellow lantern, much less an army of them.” He insisted while securing the wheel on the hatch. 

“She is your pupil, Hal,” Boodikka chastised as she sat in front of the weapon station’s arsenal monitor, testing the ship’s firearm functionality. “And yet you insist on stubbornly sheltering her as though she’s more akin to being a little sister,” She looked over her shoulder at him. “Perhaps mentoring other green lanterns does not suit your newfound sentimental nature, no?” She teased with a smirk. 

“It’s not  _ newfound,” _ Hal huffed as he sat across from the station’s surveillance monitor, checking over the camera angles around the ship. “I’ve always been plenty sentimental.” 

“Have you now?” Boodikka snickered, amusedly glancing at the man sitting next to her. 

“What? Don’t feel like I’m in-tune with my emotions?” Hal scoffed, nonetheless feeling the corner of his mouth tug upwards. 

“Perhaps a bit more than the Guardians are with theirs.” Boodikka joked, letting out a laugh at the look that earned. 

“Dang, really? I was really hoping I’d managed to totally, uh, _transcend_ _emotion_ so I could join their little club,” Hal said with an eye roll, Boodikka chuckling. “I mean, I do look good in blue, so-” 

“Careful,” Boodikka mused. “If Laira’s mentor heard you jesting so blasphemously like that, he’d take your ring faster than the Guardians themselves could.” 

“Still no fun allowed around him, huh?” Hal asked unsurprised. “I bet Mr. Serious can’t take a joke even when Omoto cracks one with how much of a stick in the mud he-” 

_ ‘Your intercoms are on,’ _ A gruff and all too familiar voice informed from the intercom ever so unamused, Hal clamping his mouth shut as Boodikka refrained from letting out a snort of laughter.  _ ‘By all means, Jordan, if you can offer a joke that is actually the least bit entertaining rather than irksomely displeasing, then I’m sure I’d be more than glad to hear it.’ _

“Oh c’mon, Ke’Haan,” Hal mused. “My jokes don’t really get to you that badly, do they?” 

_ ‘Nothing gets to me.’ _ Ke’Haan stated somewhat unconvincingly. 

A beat. 

“Hey Boodikka, you hear about that speech the Guardians made recently? They said the best mentors are also the best comedians, apparently.” Hal cheekily quipped. 

“And you consider yourself an adequate comedian, do you?” Boodikka said back without missing a beat. 

_ ‘The Guardians did not say that.’ _ Ke’Haan stoically replied. 

“Oh yeah? Prove they didn’t.” Hal challenged with a grin. 

**_‘Hal.’_ ** Laira’s voice warned, Hal snickering as Boodikka cracked a smirk. 

_ ‘Would it not make more sense for him to prove they did say as much?’ _ Ke’Haan mumbled, confusion evident in his tone. 

_ ‘He was being sarcastic,’ _ Laira informed, earning a grunt of understanding from her mentor.  _ ‘We’re preparing for takeoff. Fasten up.’ _

“Roger that.” Boodikka acknowledged, she and Hal both securing their seat harnesses over their torsos. 

As the aircraft lifted off, it dawned on Hal that he was  **really** going to miss these guys… he doubted yellow lanterns even had a sense of humor— they were probably all like a super extreme version of Ke’Haan or something. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to see Kilowog, John, Kyle, or Guy one more time as allies; the next time they met up, they’d probably be enemies on opposing sides. 

Hal kept an eye on the monitors displaying the footage of the cameras surrounding the aircraft as Boodikka watched the radar, Laira occasionally updating them on things such as pressure and fuel levels while Ke’Haan let them know about mild coordinate altercations that were being taken as precautionary measures for avoiding things such as stray meteors. Hal personally preferred being the pilot when they used these ships and found just having to upkeep surveillance downright boring; this was pretty much the most unbearable part of the job when it came to being a green lantern unless he got to be the one behind the wheel. That being said, Hal couldn’t help but feel like this was dragging on less than usual and going by a little too quickly thanks to spending most of his time contemplating over all the things that could go horribly wrong with a plan like this. On the plus side, it was actually kind of nice to have a moment of peace and quiet alongside an ally before he had to enter the fray and stay there with the enemy for who knows how long. 

Boodikka pressed a button on the intercom to mute it before asking, “You okay, Jordan?” 

Hal blinked, meeting her stare. “Huh?” 

“You seem distracted,” Boodikka commented, eyeing him over somewhat concerned. 

“Oh,” Hal averted his gaze back towards the monitor. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just-” Freaking out about having to become a yellow lantern and losing pretty much everyone he gave a crap about in the process. “I’m tired.” It would be a while before he could go on missions with Boodikka and Laira again— a while before he could help Arisia with her training again… a while before he could hang out with Carol, Kilowog, John, Kyle, or Guy again. Heck, he might even miss Ke’Haan’s dry personality a little bit since his tendency to take everything literally could actually be kind of amusing. 

“Tired?” Boodikka inquired, Hal just nodding and trying to leave it at that. “Are you still having nightmares about Paralla-” 

“I don’t really like talking about that,” Hal interjected, Boodikka falling quiet, Hal glancing at her from the corner of his eye and frowning at how her brow furrowed in deep concern. “I’m fine, though,” He tried to dismiss with a shrug. “I’m just…” He looked back up at the monitor. “Uh…” 

“Just?” Boodikka prompted, head tilting. 

“Are you picking that up on your radar?” Hal asked. 

“What?” Boodikka questioned, glancing up at Hal’s monitor and-  **oh.** “No,” She answered, unmuting the intercom as a green ship approached them. “Ke’Haan, there’s a ship approaching us from the southern-west side. It looks like it might be one of ours, but it hasn’t been identified and it’s not showing up on the radar. It may be in your blind spot.” She began tapping her fingers against a flat glass keyboard, pulling up information on the ship’s radar. 

Static. 

_ ‘Is the radar functioning properly?’ _ Ke’Haan spoke up after a few seconds.  _ ‘Laira’s sending out a request asking them to identify their affiliation and purpose for being in this sector.’  _

“I’m running diagnostics,” Boodikka answered, examining the results popping up on a hologram above the keyboard. “It looks like the radar should be working fine.” 

Hal watched the ship steadily nearing their own, turning to look at Boodikka and ask, “How is this thing not showing up on your-” 

A bright green flash appeared on the monitor followed by the sound of a booming blast. The ship’s power flickered as it abruptly wrenched to the side with a creaking groan, Hal and Boodikka bracing themselves while red lights within their ship started pulsing and a jarring alarm began to blare. The aircraft dropped as the gravity sensors briefly got knocked off-center, the ship jolting back upright and tilting as Ke’Haan tried to keep the harshly rocking vessel stable. 

_ ‘We’ve been hit.’ _ Ke’Haan declared as he tried to swerve away from the ship racing after them. 

“Have we?” Hal sarcastically scoffed as he focused on his monitor. “They’re coming from below us on the east side.” 

“They got through our shields and damaged one of our back engines,” Boodikka added. “It’s below forty percent capacity and dropping fast. We need to send someone out there to-” 

Another blow burst through the ship, this time hitting the weapons station and blasting a hole behind Hal and Boodikka, causing her to turn and patch the gap with a green construct as a rumble ricocheted throughout the jerking aircraft. 

“They’re maneuvering back to the left, Boodikka.” Hal’s voice raised over the alarm. 

“I can’t send a missile at them if the radar can’t detect them,” Boodikka shouted back as calmly as she could manage to. “Tell me when I can get a clear hit— I’m aiming blind, Hal.” 

_ ‘I’ll give Rrab orders to ward them off and patch the engine with constructs.’ _ Ke’Haan stated. 

“What? No!” Hal objected. “Not Arisia! She’s not ready to take on something like this yet,” Maybe she could patch the engine to an extent, but she wasn’t ready to take on anything more than a one-on-one enemy who was her size. “I can go out and take care of these guys without a problem.” Hal’s ring and willpower were more than capable of dealing with some puny ship. 

_ ‘Boodikka needs your eyes on the cameras right now,’ _ Ke’Haan firmly denied.  _ ‘Rrab will deal with venturing out to-’  _

Another explosion rattled the ship, the power depleting as the cameras, lights, and alarms shut down and were accompanied by a sense of dread when the aircraft took a nosedive and started catapulting towards the ground. 

“We need to evacuate!” Hal urged, reaching to unbuckle his harness. 

“No!” Boodikka objected, Hal giving her a look of disbelief. “We need to get the cargo to Varva!” 

They didn’t have time for this. “What cargo-” Hal swallowed his words as his stomach flipped upon feeling the rocky ship yank and curve upwards as the power flickered back on. 

_ ‘Ke’Haan’s hit!’ _ A distressed Laira said over the intercom.  _ ‘I’m having trouble getting control of the ship, we need to-’ _

“Fire above deck, Boodikka,” Hal urgently permitted as the enemy ship flew within range directly above the cockpit and began to power up another blast, the woman immediately doing as told and managing to get a direct hit on the ship that sputtered and- “Oh crap.” 

The aircraft slammed down against their own before somersaulting away and dropping, their ship toppling downwards and quickly following. 

The cameras flashed on and off along with the rest of the electricity, the monitor displaying a curtain of meteors they were rushing straight towards, Hal insisting, “We need to evacuate and use our rings to fly the rest of the way, Omoto!” 

_ ‘We’re almost to Varva,’ _ Laira denied as the ship tipped upwards before teetering forward again.  _ ‘I can get us there safely, I just need to-’ _

“We need to knock this ship away from Varva to minimize collateral damage,” Hal interjected, not wanting to risk this thing crashing into civilians, offset gravity making him rise an inch or so off his seat as Laira pulled the nose of the aircraft upwards while it continued to plummet, the ship shuddering with creaking groans when she nearly tipped them up and over too far before managing to just barely straighten the vessel out somewhat despite it still being lopsided. 

_ ‘We  _ **_need_ ** _ to safely deliver this ship’s belongings and its occupants to Varva,’ _ Laira stubbornly corrected, the ship violently rattling with more than just turbulence.  _ ‘I can use constructs to patch things up.’ _

Glowing green constructs began to encapsulate the ship, although they failed to do so as precisely as Laira had hoped they would, the solidifying energy shredding some of the surfaces by scraping too closely while expanding too far out in other places, being too thin or too clunky for the most part and doing more damage to the ship than anything, causing it to tremble more jerkily beneath the uneven weight. 

“You know swords, Omoto, but I know aircraft,” Hal spoke up, the cameras becoming blocked by bright green colors. “And this is not-” 

_ ‘I know what I’m doing, Jordan.’ _ Laira protested, because right now  **she** was the co-pilot here— not him. 

For the love of- “Fine, you wanna’ crash-land? We can crash-land,” Hal bargained, a tinge of desperation rising in his voice. “But at least let me patch up the ship from the outside to help guide it while you just focus on steering it.” They were all as good as trapped in here when her constructs were blocking any exits. 

_ ‘It’s patched and we’re already too close to the surface to risk removing the construct shields,’ _ Laira dismissed as the rattling aircraft’s engines sputtered against said constructs.  _ ‘Brace yourselves.’  _

“This isn’t patched well enough,” Hal argued, the aircraft repetitively teetering upwards as Laira tried to keep it from nose-diving again. “A good chunk of it is gonna’ come apart the second we make impact,” The intercom responded with static. “Dang it, Omoto!” Hal’s fingers clenched into a fist as his ring glowed. 

Boodikka’s eyes widened as Hal held up his hand in front of him, the woman watching expanding energy race from his ring to clash with Laira’s, both opposing constructs shattering and cracking as Laira’s attempted to keep their stubborn hold and Hal tried to spread his out to minimize damage, Boodikka worriedly speaking up to say, “Jordan, just-” 

The aircraft struck the ground as Laira yanked the ship upwards, slabs of her and Hal’s constructs breaking as their focus wavered when the clattering aircraft roughly skidded across the ground, toppling over and rolling several times before ramming against its side and creaking to a stop with one final thud. 

Hal wasn’t sure as to how long he just sat there trying to stop the dizzying sensation unfurling in his gut that threatened to make him pass out, the entire room seeming to spin as his heavy eyelids opted to stay shut for… what? Seconds? Minutes? When he tried to open his eyes he felt sick to his stomach, having to blink a few times to bring his blurring vision into focus. He swallowed dryly, wetting his lips as he shook his head and tried to get the ringing in his ears to cease, a muffled voice saying something next to him as a hand shook his near-numb shoulder, his chest rising and falling rapidly. His harness kept him restrained, not allowing him to fall out of his chair and onto his knees like he wanted to so he could be on some solid ground and not dangling tilted. 

**“Jordan!”** Boodikka’s voice broke through, the ringing in his ears pitching before coming to a stop, the dazed man meeting her worried stare. “Are you all right?” 

Hal looked himself over, relieved to not find any major injuries anywhere on him. “Yeah,” He mumbled, clearing his throat and answering a little more loudly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He scanned their surroundings, noting the gaps of shredded metal lining the walls of the ship and even some fires crackling around where there were sparking plugs. The red warning light was still signaling but the alarm seemed to be broken given the eerie silence that was only accompanied by the sounds of the crackling fire, short-circuiting plugs, and occasional creaking as the tipped over aircraft fought between teetering and settling. 

Boodikka kept a firm grasp on Hal’s shoulder until he unbuckled his seat’s harness and managed to hover on his own, her hand hesitantly falling away. “We need to move out.” 

Hal gave a nod of understanding, following her towards the hatch, trying to unlatch it and discovering it was jammed shut, causing her to blast through it with her ring, the pair flying out and- 

Hal’s expression fell at the sight of at least a dozen or so unmoving Green Lanterns laying limply in their seats with only their harnesses keeping them upright, Boodikka reaching to clutch at his shoulder. 

“Arisia?” Hal called out, flying over the sprawled out bodies to search for her and check to see whether or not any of them were still breathing, only managing to look over a couple before hearing a banging coming from the cockpit, he and Boodikka sweeping over to the door and helping yank it open with constructs, Laira stumbling out with the arm of an unconscious scarlet-skinned man over her shoulders. 

“I’ve got Ke’Haan.” Hal offered while heaving the tall and bulky man’s arm over his shoulder, minding the alien’s bull horns. 

“Your eye…” Boodikka softly commented in concern as she picked up Laira to carry her out, Hal following behind them with Ke’Haan. 

Laira clutched at the gash crossing over her left eye, crimson dribbling through her trembling fingers. “I- I can’t see out of it.” 

“You can’t fight like this,” Boodikka muttered while setting down Laira just outside the ship, Hal using a construct stretcher to lower Ke’Haan. “We need to alert the Guardians about the ambush and request backup,” She turned to look at Hal. “Was the enemy ship one of ours?” 

“I don’t know,” Hal said, setting Ke’Haan beside Laira on a patch of damp grass, noting the ground was soaked with puddles as rain heavily poured from the sky above. 

“How do you not know?” Laira asked in disbelief. “You were on cameras-” 

“Yeah, I’m aware of that,” Hal interjected somewhat annoyed, because aircraft was his forte— not hers… if she had just allowed him to handle that back there then they probably would have salvaged  **a lot** more than they ended up salvaging. “I didn’t get a good enough look at them to determine whether it was one of our ships or not since the cameras kept shutting down whenever we got attacked.” 

“The aircraft feed can be analyzed to determine that,” Boodikka spoke up before the pair could get into an argument, checking Ke’Haan’s pulse and breathing while looking him over for any injuries, noting the blood on his mouth and black goatee that she hoped came from the gash across his cheek. “If it was one of our own, though, then why would it be attacking us? Have there been any reports of stolen ships or rogues recently?” 

“Not that I know of,” Hal said with a shrug, Laira frowning in uncertainty. 

Boodikka carefully wrapped a few strands of constructs around Ke’Haan, steadily turning him towards his side as she eyed him over, her expression falling. “He has shrapnel embedded in the right side of his lower back,” She informed, gently maneuvering him onto his stomach as she examined the wound. “They’re too sizeable and too deep to just be pulled out— we need the medic.” 

Laira’s uncovered eye widened, her hand remaining over the bleeding one as she scrambled forward to kneel beside him. “Is he not waking up?” She asked in concern, Boodikka shaking her head as the other woman brushed away Ke’Haan’s trio of black braids that reached down to his lower back so that she could get a better look at her mentor’s injury, her brow furrowing in concern before shifting into a much angrier expression as she looked up at Hal. “If you had just let Ke’Haan send Rrab out there to take them down-” 

“Then Arisia would have been killed on sight and the ship would have gotten just as many strikes,” Hal interjected, Laira’s eye narrowing. “But if you had let  **me** go out there or literally anyone more experienced than Arisia, then-” 

“You don’t get to make those calls,” Laira snapped, jaw clenching. “He was the captain and I was the second in command. You should have listened when-” 

“We do not need to waste our energy on bickering when the enemy will be arriving shortly,” Boodikka spoke up in a raised voice, both falling silent. “We need to gather our forces and find the medic.” 

Hal looked around, noting a group of their own lanterns taking refuge from the rain beneath a nearby building’s balcony. “It looks like our unit’s over there,” He said, gesturing towards them before looking down at Boodikka. “You wanna’ stay here with them while I go check it out?” 

“Yes,” Laira coldly answered for her. “She can stay here with us,” Hal gave Laira a look, nonetheless refraining from retorting when Boodikka just nodded at him, causing him to power up his ring so he could fly over to where the others were at. “We’ll contact the Guardians to request backup.” 

Hal looked over the wreckage left in their wake as he flew over, noting a good chunk of roads, street-vessels, and even some small buildings lining the broken sidewalks had been taken out by their ship’s crash. Great… 

“Hey,” Hal said, landing in front of the weary green lanterns. “Is there a medic here?” 

“The medic didn’t make it.” One of the men spoke up. 

Hal paused before hesitantly asking, “Any idea if Arisia Rrab made it?” He didn’t see her— that wasn’t a good sign. 

The lanterns exchanged uncertain glances, a woman speaking up to say, “Some of our unit went to check out the enemy ship that crashed a few miles away. She might be with them.” 

Well that wasn’t very comforting. “Stay alert. Sinestro’s Corps will be here any second and we need to make up for what we lost by sticking together, not separating and-” 

“You aren’t welcome here, lanterns!” A civilian shouted, Hal turning his attention towards a silver alien that looked like a… what? Hornless rhino? Stony hippo? Hairless hog? “Wherever you go, trouble follows!” She angrily called out. “You’re already destroying our streets again and-” 

“We’ll help patch that up as soon as we-” Hal started to assure, being interrupted by a rumbling that shook throughout the air and caused the very ground to tremble, infrastructures shaking as a blast of electricity appeared in distant clouds becoming blanketed with gold. An all too familiar yellow and black ship dipped through the atmosphere in the distance, bright energy crackling around the descending aircraft. The upset alien that had been scolding them stared up in horror before screaming more frustrated words of rage at them that were drowned out by the roaring sound thundering from above and reverberating around them, pops of lightning rolling off of the yellow vessel in blaring booms. 

Hal really couldn’t catch a break today, huh? 

“You move out when Boodikka takes the lead, understand?” Hal shouted over the thundering rumble, earning nods of confirmation from the readying green lanterns, the civilian running off to take shelter as the colossal ship blocked out the sun and cast shadows over the planet below. Hal swiftly flew back towards their own ship that was, unfortunately, much smaller. Had the Guardians not realized Sinestro’s entire fleet was showing up today instead of just him and his main crew? This was going to be a massacre if they didn’t get backup here soon. 

It looked like Boodikka and Laira were already talking to the Guardians over a holo-call and requesting backup, Hal nearing the heap of metal that barely qualified as a ship anymore as Boodikka looked up at him and- 

Wait, why was Boodikka flying at him with a bright green gauntlet construct reared back like that? 

Boodikka swept her fist towards Hal’s jaw as he dodged the blow, Boodikka flying by him only to swerve back around to face him, and what-  **oh.** Oh come on did the Guardians seriously have to pull the traitor schtick now? Could they not at least wait until backup arrived? 

Boodikka shouted something Hal didn’t quite catch over the sound of the yellow ship’s rumbling engine, Hal pointing towards his ear with a shrug which apparently wasn’t the right thing to do considering that just caused Boodikka’s pissed off expression to harden even more, Hal forming a wall-like construct in front of him as she swept forward again, slamming her gauntlet into the cracking barrier and causing him to quickly shift the construct into a more rubbery material that latched around her fists, binding her wrists in front of her. Sinestro’s ship landed, the roaring sound powering down as the ground ceased its trembling, Boodikka glowering at Hal. 

“The Guardians said you’re trying to cause some kind of uprising,” Boodikka repeated, eyeing Hal over questioningly. “Is that why we were attacked by one of our own ships?” 

Wait, what? The Guardians were just blaming Hal for trying to start some kind of vague mutiny, right? They weren’t trying to pin what actually happened to the aircraft on him, were they? Had they planned that or something? No— that wouldn’t make sense; that would have put everyone at crucial risk and even ended up causing some of their own lanterns to be lost in the process. They’d told Hal they’d blame him for a farce… not an actual attack. Maybe they were just using an unprecedented attack that they hadn’t expected in their favor to make Hal’s so-called betrayal seem more genuine. In that case, what would happen to whoever actually called the attack? Surely the Guardians wouldn’t cover something like that up and let whoever the real perpetrator was just walk free. Then again, maybe they would do that until Hal’s innocent role in all of this was revealed. They could just claim Hal had partnered up with whoever had done this so they could still imprison the real perpetrator. Would the Guardians even want Hal to play along with this, or would that be going too far and clash with whatever they had planned? 

There were a lot of unknown variables here, and that made Hal hesitate to answer. “I-” 

Apparently, the hesitation was answer enough for Boodikka, the woman’s clawed gauntlets with spiked knuckles shredding through Hal’s own constructs. Hal narrowly managed to dodge her swing and decided now would be as good a time as ever to flee over to Sinestro or his daughter in hopes they might offer him refuge if he agreed to sport a yellow ring. 

Boodikka raced after Hal as he flew towards the looming yellow and black ship, adrenaline pulsing as he approached the massive army donned in gold that was flowing from the aircraft. Apparently, the other green lanterns had also gotten the memo considering Boodikka wasn’t the only one after Hal. At least the Guardians had ordered he be brought in alive… or at least they’d told Hal they’d demand as much— he sure hoped they’d remembered to emphasize that little detail. 

For the most part, Hal managed to dodge and shield himself from the attacks being sent his way, deflecting his once-allies constructs with his own. However, Boodikka was a trained warrior with a strong will and she could definitely match Hal’s poweress with her own. 

Due to that, it was frankly unsurprising when Boodikka managed to get a decent blow in against Hal’s ribcage. Surprisingly, however, Hal was pretty sure she was holding back some since she just gave him a gash in the side and probably fractured something rather than, you know, shattering all the bones expanding from his chest to his waist. That being said, Hal was still kind of bleeding a lot since clawed gauntlets with spikes tended to be a little brutal, and in all honesty the pain was bad enough that Hal lost focus for a split second and nearly dropped before quickly willing himself to keep flying. 

Boodikka had left him with an injury that was actually pretty hard to ignore and consequently distracting enough that Hal seriously considered just asking some random yellow lantern to give him refuge so he could take a breather from a punch like that. However, Hal decided against as much considering he was almost certain any yellow lantern other than Sinestro and his daughter would just take the opportunity to kill him off without an ounce of hesitation. Sure, technically Sinestro and his daughter might choose to do the same, but hey— at least they’d hesitate… probably. 

A part of Hal had hoped Boodikka and the other green lanterns would fall back and wait for reinforcements rather than follow him into the fray when he flew towards yellow lantern territory. Unfortunately, Hal’s hopes seemed to be being let down a lot thanks to his particularly unlucky day. 

The green lanterns dove right in below Hal, he and Boodikka flying above the chaos as a battle broke out beneath them. This wasn’t good— the green lanterns were going to be slaughtered when they were this outnumbered by Sinestro’s Corps. Heck, Hal himself might not make it much longer if he didn’t land soon— his focus was faltering with how badly the wound on his side was beginning to throb, left hand clutching at the injury in attempts to keep blood loss at a minimum as he used his right hand to continue forming defensive constructs. 

Dang it, where was Sinestro? How was Hal supposed to find him in all of this chaos? He should be somewhere in the frontlines leading the attack per usual, right? What- 

Boodikka sent a massive burst of green energy at Hal as he swooped over the frontlines, causing him to barely create a curved shield-like construct in time to protect him from the blast. The impact knocked him back and caused his injury to pang as he lost focus again, resulting in him plummeting as everything blurred. He managed to regain composure only a few yards above the ground, his ring flickering as he barely managed to hover properly, stumbling onto the ground in a kneeling position before collapsing. He tried to get up, wincing as his injury brushed against the gravelly earth, knees buckling as his muscles ached in protest at being stretched, nonetheless forcing himself to stand. Boodikka flew in front of him, hovering above him as Hal’s gaze flickered around for any sight of Sinestro or his daughter. For now, Sinestro’s Corps was too busy fighting the other green lanterns to notice him and Boodikka, but if someone turned their attention towards him then he’d have a wave of enemies to deal with. 

Boodikka raised her fist, aiming her ring at Hal, nonetheless hesitating. “Why would you turn against the Corps, Jordan?” 

Hal continued scanning their surroundings, swallowing dryly. “I-” His eyes fell on an all too familiar man and girl, a mixture of dread and relief washing over him, Hal’s gaze flickering to look up at the woman staring down at him with a furrowed brow that looked more hurt than furious, Hal feeling something in his chest clench with regret as he reluctantly said, “I’m- I’m, uh… I’m, you know,” He shrugged. “Sorry about this, Boodikka.” Her eyes narrowed before widening as Hal went off of the defense and abruptly sent a blast of green energy at her, directly hitting her armored chest-piece and sending her flying back, trying to get her away from the yellow army that would overcome her if she tried to fight without backup, Boodikka skidding several meters away. Hopefully, she’d stay down and far enough away to not be bothered. 

Hal flew towards Sinestro and his daughter, calling out, “Hey-” 

A green construct wrapped around Hal from his shoulders to his ankles, slamming him into the ground to keep him secured, the green lantern who had answered Hal’s question about a medic earlier pinning Hal in place as he said, “You’re going back to Oa to answer to the Guardians, Jordan.” 

Crap! C’mon, not when Hal was so close! If he could just focus enough to smack this guy away, then- 

The constructs tightened, Hal’s focus slipping as his wound’s aching worsened, clenching his jaw and trying to not pass out as he said through gritted teeth, “You need to-” 

“Quiet.” The green lantern warned, Hal feeling dizzy as the pain increased when the constructs continued to tighten, it quickly becoming difficult for his lungs to intake enough oxygen while black spots began to overtake his vision, Hal’s fingers flexing into a fist as his ring sparked and- 

A burst of gold struck the torso of the green lantern who was restraining Hal, the electric beam piercing clean through him and causing his emerald constructs to disperse, Hal’s expression falling as the lantern lifelessly fell to the ground. Hal sat upright as he tried to catch his breath and his pulse raced at a sickening speed, blood still dribbling from the gash in his side that he shakily clutched at. Two golden pairs of shoes came to a halt in front of him, Hal swallowing thickly and looking up at Sinestro and his daughter, the pair warningly aiming their rings at him while eyeing him over questioningly with quizzical stares. 

Hal swallowed thickly, holding up his defenseless free hand that wasn’t clutching at his side to show them that his ring wasn’t glowing so they knew he didn’t intend to fight, making it clear he was surrendering as he unimpressively requested, “Help?” 

Sinestro narrowed his eyes and his daughter furrowed her brow, the pair making no move to attack yet also making no move to assist Hal, exchanging brief glances before looking back down at the wounded green lantern. Sinestro’s daughter stared at him broodingly, her father parting his lips to say something before his gaze flickered upwards. Hal tensed as the older man abruptly sent a burst of electricity towards an unfamiliar green lantern aiming a construct at Hal, causing her to drop like a fly. 

“Why is your Corps attacking you?” Sinestro interrogated as a swaying Hal felt the world around him spin as his vision blurred, a muffled ringing beginning to sound in his ears, the once burning wound in his side beginning to feel numb as an ice-like sensation began to prickle throughout the gash. 

“Jordan?” Sinestro’s daughter questioned, Hal toppling forward as he guessed this probably could have gone a little better right before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s finally here? ;) It only took, like, 30 pages for one of this fic’s primary protagonists to show up lol! I really appreciate the feedback you guys have taken the time to leave in the comments so far! Thank you so much!


End file.
